Set Me Free
by krut09
Summary: Jack is attacked by Pitch and is doomed to sleep with eternal nightmares. But Elsa can save him! Will she find him in time? Can she figure out how to save her love's life? Jelsa! **Rated M for later chapters as well as minor violence and language.** Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I finally decided to dive head first into the fandom and contribute to the fictions! Haha! :D I had this idea and had to put it out there for you guys! Yes, I know that Jack is hurt for most of this story, but later chapters will have more of Jelsa interaction. Try to be patient! This is my first Jelsa fanfic, so please by kind! No flaming please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters! (I won't post this at the beginning of all the chapters because it is in the summary…)**

**Enjoy! 3**

* * *

_Set Me Free_

Jack flew through the small town where Jamie lived in the middle of the night after leaving a fresh coat of snow on the ground for a snow day tomorrow. He was on his way home to his beloved Snow Queen, the wind guiding his path. Little did he know that there was someone waiting in the shadows for him to pass the alley where they hid. As the white haired snow spirit came into sight, the dark archer pulled back his invisible bow string and large sharp arrowhead made of black sand emerged at his finger tips.

As Jack Frost came into position, he released the imaginary bow and by the time Jack realized what was happening, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He saw the arrow speeding towards him but it was too late. He couldn't avoid it. But his eyes also caught the glimpse of the man who was attacking him. With a giant smile across his lips, Pitch Black was menacingly anticipating the impact.

And for an instant before the black sand hit, he felt a tinge of fear clinch his heart. _'What is Pitch planning? Elsa…'_ Was he last thought before the arrow pierced into his chest.

Jack felt the air knock out of him as he began to fall towards the street below. The sand quickly started its work on him, before he could even hit the ground it was spreading. With the opened wound on his skin, the black sand invaded his body. Jack writhed with pain. With a seemingly bone crushing thud, he finally hit the pavement. His body convulsed as sand made its way through every pore of his being.

Pitch approached him with a smug, accomplished grin from his successful assault. Jack looked up at him from his fetal position through squinted eyes because of the pain that was coursing though him.

"Oh Jack. You really shouldn't fight it. Soon, you will be nothing more than a shell of the Guardian that you were, filled with darkness and nightmares!" Pitch said excitedly.

"What are you going to do…?" Jack managed through his clinched teeth. The pain was excruciating. Pitch chuckled at his question.

"Well, since you won't even be able to interfere soon, I guess it wouldn't hurt to boast about my ingenious plan." Pitch said while stroking his chin in thought. Then he bent down closer to Jack's level on the ground. "As I said, soon you will be consumed by my darkness, once it reaches your mind, you will fall into an eternally sleep fighting against my nightmares. Soon after that, it will make its way into your heart and you will die." Jack's hand instinctively gripped his chest over his heart protectively. Pitch chuckled once more. "I will then take care of your precious Elsa until she joins you on the other side after a long, painful, torturous death."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jack exclaimed, using the last of his energy to blast as much magic towards Pitch as possible. Unfortunately, he was too weak to even reach him. Pitch simply leaned backwards as the frosted spark quickly dispersed and laughed loudly.

Jack heaved in each breath painfully, his vision was going blurry, fighting the blackness as much as he could.

"Jack, you're only making my black sand's job easier the more you waste your energy!" Pitch sneered. Jack glared at him. Pitch laughed again and turned away.

Jack took the opportunity to look up at the very brightly shining moon. _'Please… Protect her…' _He prayed to the Man in the Moon. He only hoped he heard his thoughts as he passed out from the pain. The blackness creeping into his brain, starting Jack's endless nightmares.

XxX

The night grew longer as the Snow Queen awaited Jack's return. Elsa paced before her balcony window trying to think of where he might be. "He is never out this late." She said to herself. Her worry was starting to make her fear that something happened to him. She stopped pacing before she wore holes in the carpet and opened the door to the balcony and stepped out.

It was chilly outside but Elsa didn't even shiver even though she was in her light blue ice gown. To someone who might have seen her, they may have thought she was cold by the way her arms wrapped around herself, but that was just the way Elsa tried comforting herself from her fears.

She looked up to the sky, looking for any sign of Jack's return. No such luck. She did however notice the brightness of the moon that night. It seemed larger than normal. Then, it started to glow, brighter.

Suddenly, Elsa's eyes widened as she saw flashes of images through her mind. First of Jack in the fetal position, then of the black nightmare horses that Pitch controls, lastly of an image of Jack limply sinking in under black waters.

As the images stopped, Elsa gasped as she came back to reality. Her fears were true. Jack was in trouble. She then remembered the stories Jack told her about the Man in the Moon. She had never spoken to him personally but she suspected he was the one warning her now. Elsa looked back at the shining orb.

"Where is he?! What do I have to do?!" She cried. No response. Then she realized what she must be asking. That was probably all he could manage to tell her for now. And she was grateful. At least she knew he was in danger and could do something about it. "Thank you Manny." She said with a sad grin before rushing back inside.

She hurried to her vanity. Jack had always told her that if she was ever in trouble or if something happened to him, she could always turn to the Guardians. She knew that is what he would have wanted her to do in this situation. She finally reached the vanity and she stopped. Just as she was taking a breath, Anna knocked on her door and came in. Elsa looked to the door where her sister was entering. "Elsa? Are you alright? I heard you yelling something." Anna said giving her sister a worried hug. Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister in comfort.

"Anna, I leave you in charge while I am away." Elsa said softly. Anna gasped and pulled back to look at her sister in shock.

"You're leaving?! Where are you going?" She asked in panic. Elsa grabbed her hands and gave her a reassuring but sad smile.

"I will be back as soon as I can. I promise. But Jack is in trouble." When Elsa spoke his name her voice broke slightly. Anna's face became more concerned at the news.

"Is he ok? What happened?" Anna asked gently, trying not to upset Elsa further.

"I'm not sure of anything. That's why I have to go and find out." Elsa replied. She turned back to the vanity and picked up an empty snow globe. Looking at it as though she wasn't sure what to do. However, she did know. Jack told her. But she didn't know exactly how it would work.

Anna hugged her quickly. "Be safe." She whispered. Elsa smiled softly. The two separated and Anna stepped back. Elsa took in another deep breath and released it.

"Santa's Workshop." She said only inches from the globe. To both girls' amazement, the snow inside the orb swirled and revealed the image of the workshop. Elsa threw the snow globe to the floor and shattered it. A rainbow colored portal appeared. She turned her head back towards her sister and gave her another reassuring smile.

She straightened her posture before entering the vortex. After she was fully emerged, the portal vanished into thin air, not a trace that it was ever really there. Anna sighed and walked to the balcony door, closing it before returning to her husband Kristoff in bed.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! I promise that more Jelsa will be in the later chapters! TRUST ME! ~It gets better!~ ^w^ I want to see how this story does before I post more chapters so if you liked it and want more, PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you think! I always appreciate constructive criticism! **

**Also, I wasn't sure if you guys would want shorter chapters (about this size) or longer ones. If you do want longer one, just let me know and I'll do my best! **

**Again, please review! Thanks a lot! Love you guys! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is here! YAY! XD I won't take too long with the intro so let's jump right in! **

**Enjoy! 3**

* * *

_Set Me Free_

Elsa stepped out of the rainbow lighted vortex and was in amazement at the sights that bombarded her eyes. Yetis and elves rushing around and toys everywhere, including the air. Once she was noticed moments later, the Yetis surrounded her in attack ready stances. Elsa's heart started racing. She raised her hands to protect herself if they came at her. Then she heard a heavy Russian accent coming through the crowd.

"Shoo Shoo! Out of my way! Why are you always under boot?" The voice said. Elsa could only imagine that he was talking about the elves. When he came past the wall of Yetis, she saw a large man with a snow-white beard carrying a large sword in his left hand.

Once he saw the intruder, he squinted his eyes and scratched his chin as if to remember where he had seen her before. His eyes lit up as he recalled his memory.

"Ahh! Elsa!" He said cheerfully, coming towards her and wrapping her into a big bear hug that lifted her off the ground. He put her back on her feet and she gave him a smile and wave.

"Hello, ummm… Mr. Claus." She said unsure of how to properly greet him.

"Please, please! Call me North!" He told her with a chuckle. "Now," He started. "What can I help you with?" Elsa wasn't sure how to explain her visions.

'_Maybe he will think I'm crazy.'_ She thought but quickly pushed that thought aside. If Jack told her she could go to him for anything, she knew he wouldn't turn her away. She straightened up again, trying to find her confidence to just blurt it out.

"Jack is in trouble!" She finally exclaimed in panic. North, the Yetis and the elves all gasped.

"What do you mean?" North asked with concern for more clarification. Elsa felt some hope as he kept listening to her.

"I-I don't exactly know. He never came home tonight and when I went on my balcony to wait for him, the Man in the Moon showed me horrible visions of him in pain." Remembering the images tore at her heart. But she forced herself to continue. "And Pitch Black's nightmare horses were there too!" At the mention of both Manny and Pitch, Santa became very serious and looked almost angry.

Elsa was afraid that maybe she had approached this the wrong way as the man began coming towards her with clenched fists. She took a few steps back then aside as he seemed to be looking past her. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Is h-he going to be ok?" She asked so quietly that she wasn't sure anyone had heard her.

North grabbed a switch and turned it. Instantly, the northern lights appeared in the sky. Jack had told Elsa that was the sign for the other Guardians that they needed to meet at the pole. North then turned to her with soft eyes and placed a large hand on her shoulder.

"We will get him back. Jack is tough, I'm sure he is fine." He said reassuringly. Elsa smiled back and whipped a tear from her eye. North gave her a cup of hot cocoa as they waited for the other Guardians to arrive. He had offered me a blanket but she kindly declined. She wasn't cold.

Elsa sat in the corner staring at the giant globe with the millions of tiny lights glittering the continents. It was truly a sight. She knew exactly what the lights represented. They were the children that Jack and the other Guardians protected. She smiled sadly to herself.

After only a few minutes the Easter Bunny entered the shop. He seemed in a grumpy mood as he stomped towards North with determination. Just as he was about to start in on North, he noticed me on the side.

"What's she doing here, mate?" He asked. Right on queue, Tooth Fairy and Sandman flew through the window on alert.

"North what's going on?!" Tooth asked as she humming bird flew in front of North. Sandman landed and a question mark appeared above his head. North raised a hand to silence everyone's questions.

"Come." He said motioning for everyone to follow him towards Elsa. Tooth finally noticed her and was about to go look at her teeth like Jack's but North put his arm between them and shook his head.

Then he turned his attention back to the other Guardians. "Elsa has come here for our help." He started. "She says Man in Moon told her Jack is in danger!" Tooth gasped along with the Sandy.

"Danger?! Is he hurt?" Tooth asked, flying over to Elsa and wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I-I don't know. Manny only showed me images. He looked like he was in terrible pain. I'm so worried about him." Elsa trailed off at the end. Tooth rubbed her back to try and sooth her.

"Elsa, tell them everything." North said. I nodded.

"The next image was of Pitch's nightmare horses." Sandy looked weary as I mentioned the black sand. I gave him an apologetic look before continuing. "And last, I saw Jack sinking in black waters. I couldn't even tell if he was breathing." Saying the last word out loud seemed to be the thing that finally broke the dam she had been holding back. Tears poured from her eyes, more then she thought could. Tooth pulled her into a hug to give Elsa a shoulder to cry on.

All of their heads drooped as the thought of loosing Jack crossed their minds.

"We will leave to find Jack!" North declared.

"But where are we gonna to look, mate? We don't have even the single clue!" Bunny retorted. North thought about this for a moment.

"Elsa spoke of water! So we will look in dark water!" He said nearly walking towards his sleigh. But Bunny jumped in front of him.

"Whoa whoa whoa! ANY deep water is dark. What are we gonna do? Go deep sea diving all around the globe? By the time we found him…" Bunny stopped himself. He glanced back at Elsa who was still teary eyes. North silently agree with a nod and walked over to the platinum blond.

"I will take you home or you can stay here as long as you like." He said, placing his hand on Elsa's shoulder again. Elsa's heart clinched in her chest.

"N-no!" She exclaimed, catching all the Guardians off guard. She settled herself down a little before she continued. "No, I have to go with you. I want to help find Jack and bring him home." North looked to Bunny and he shrugged his shoulders. He was weary but they really could use all the pairs of eyes they could get.

Then, Tooth noticed the big, bright moon in the window behind the globe.

"Guys! The moon!" She said in hope. Elsa turned quickly and there it was. The same moon that had warned her the first time. Her eyes widened. She stood, her legs giving just enough balance to walk. She made her way to the railing around the large globe and stared at the moon. Everyone waited for the moon to speak.

After a few moments, Manny finally spoke. He shone his light on the Guardian's emblem behind the group and they all turned to look at it. The side view of Pitch appeared.

"It is Pitch." Bunny said.

"Yes yes, we know Manny. But where is Jack?" North replied to the moon. The moon shone down another shadow, this time it was of Elsa. And it showed her using her powers to attack the nightmare horses. Elsa's eyes grew a fraction as the Man in the Moon 'spoke' of her. "Ah. Yes. Man in Moon believes you are the one who will help us save Jack."

But the shadow images didn't stop there. They all gasped when they saw their fellow Guardian's silhouette lying flat on the ground. It stayed there a few moments, but then it began to change. The Elsa silhouette appeared and knelt beside him. The shadow placed her hands on his chest and the moon showed they began to glow. Elsa's brow furrowed in confusion.

After the glowing hands, Jack's silhouette came back to life and hugged the Elsa silhouette close. Elsa could feel the tears returning. She missed him so much and knowing that he was possibly in danger of dying made her heartache.

"What was it you did there?" Tooth asked Elsa. Elsa just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't know what the moon was trying to tell her. But she knew that it was up to her to save him. "Oh…" She replied but quickly brightened up the mood. "I'm sure you can figure it out when we find Jack!"

Elsa was grateful for the support but what if she couldn't figure it out? Would Jack die because of her? She physically shook her head to get rid of the thought. NO! She had to figure it out! Now she was eager to find her love and bring his happy cheerful self back to Arendelle with her.

"Yes but we don't know where he is." North added.

"I guess we need to pay a visit to Pitch to find out where he has taken Jack then, eh?!" Bunny exclaimed. Hearing the name made my blood boil. She took a step forward which caught everyone's attention.

"Yes. Let's pay him a visit." She said, determination clear in her eyes. Any sign of her sorrow now gone.

XxX

As North's sleigh flew over the small town of Burgess, Elsa and the Guardians, except Bunny, were keeping their eyes wide open in case they saw any signs of Pitch's trail. It was still dark so if there was anything left from Jack's attack, it wouldn't have been moved.

All of the sudden, Sandy formed an exclamation mark over his head as he left the sleigh and flew down to the street below. North quickly followed his old friend to the ground and landed on the pavement. Sandy was bent over as he picked something up. He turned to reveal black sand in his hand. Elsa got out of the sleigh and came closer to the Sandman.

The black sand wasn't what disturbed her the most. This sand had a tinge of red to it. Elsa looked behind the golden man and gasped when she saw the pool of blood with black sand intermingled with one another. The other Guardians saw the same thing and looked to each other sadly. But North spoke to break the tension.

"Yes! Now we have clue!" He said excitedly.

"How will this help us find Jack?" Tooth asked. North pointed towards the pool and everyone noticed droplets of blood in a path heading for an alleyway.

"A trail!" Bunny said. The Guardians looked happy. Elsa kept her composure however. She looked serious. Ready for what ever might be thrown at her.

Elsa walked along the path that she knew was Jack's blood into the alleyway, the Guardians close behind her, battle ready. But when Elsa stepped into the shadow, she immediately jumped backwards as a pale man with a gray skin tone approached her. She stepped away from the man, keeping her attack ready stance, arms extended and prepared to fire icicles at the foe if need be. Chills ran down her spine as the tall, slender man chuckled menacingly at the group.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Guardian Gang and the Winter Princess." He said confidently.

"Where is Jack, Pitch?!" North demanded, unwilling to play Pitch's games. Elsa heard his name and fury boiled in her veins. This was the bastard that hurt her Jack.

"I just thought that it would be fitting for him to die in a place where he was born." He said innocently. "It's like a full circle."

Elsa couldn't stand his pampas attitude any longer. She fired a few warning shots of ice, forcing him to take two steps back. "Tell me what you did to him." She ordered coldly. Pitch smiled.

"I like this coldness you are so eagerly giving me. What goes better together than cold and dark?" He asked, more for himself than the people around him. Elsa all but growled at his response. He saw her anger and continued, still with a grin plastered on his face. "I only infected his entire body with my nightmare sand and put him into an coma until it reaches his heart and he dies." Once again giving them the innocent act. Elsa's eyes widened.

"You what?!" Bunny exclaimed in disbelief. Pitch chuckled again as he became one with the shadows and moved effortlessly around the group. All of them did their best to follow his movements for defense.

"You don't believe I could do it? He is my most hated enemy after all." Pitch said in an echo as he still merged with the darkness. Then he disappeared from sight.

None of them expected for him to appear behind Elsa. Bunny was the first to notice.

"Elsa! Look out!" He yelled as he threw his boomerang.

Elsa turned around and saw the evil man. Bunny's weapon hit the black scythe but Pitch only raised it again. But Bunny's assault had given Elsa enough time to take in the situation. She released her ice magic towards the man and effectively pushed him back.

Now, he was asking for it. Elsa threw her icicle spikes to pin him to the wall. Then she created the moving spikes coming from the ground and they came closer and closer to his throat.

"Tell me exactly where Jack is and I won't impale you with my ice for now." She said coldly. Pitch just laughed loudly.

"I already told you where he is! And if you can't figure out my riddle, I guess you're lover boy Jack is doomed to die!" He laughed again.

Elsa searched her mind for what he had said earlier. _**'I just thought that it would be fitting for him to die in a place where he was born. It's like a full circle.' **__'Full circle? What is that supposed to mean? Where he was born. Jack's home town when he was human? But Burgess is where he was born. His childhood home doesn't exist anymore though. That was more than 300 years ago. ' _Then it hit her. She didn't have time to waste. She mustered up her powers over her head and formed a giant snowball. She threw it at Pitch and he screamed as he was completely buried under a mountain of snow.

"North!" She yelled, running towards the sleigh. All of the Guardians followed suit and rushed into the seats. "We have to get to the lake where Jack Frost was born! Where the moon brought him back!" North's eyes lit up.

"That's not far from here!" He exclaimed happily. Quickly, North took his reindeer into flight. Elsa was holding onto the front beside its driver, refusing to sit in the back.

* * *

**Whoa! Have I taken you on a ride or what? Haha! Well that is chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! As always, I love hearing from you guys! Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! {Was the length ok? I tried to make it longer than the last…} Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, you guys! Chapter 3! I hope this chapter turned out as well as I intended… I won't take a lot of time with this intro, but I don't think I ever mentioned what my inspiration was for this story. I was listening to the song **_**Set Me Free**_** by Casting Crowns {given, it is loosely based off it}. I just got really inspired! Well, without further ado! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Set Me Free_

_Chapter 3_

The nightmares came one after the other. Jack had to fight and endure the torture they reeked on his mind. One minute he would, literally, be fighting for his life against the nightmares, the next he was watching his love die in his arms. He was mentally exhausted.

He tried to tell himself it was just one big bad dream but when the black sand figures attacked him, it actually hurt. He had to fight, or at least defend himself. In some of the nightmares, his magic wouldn't work and all he could do was run. Every time it happened, his body felt heavy and warmer than normal.

What sucked the most for him was the fact that his physical body could still feel all the agonizing pain from the black sand coursing through him. Even though he was under the icy water, the pain wasn't waivered. He was slowly, very slowly, sinking through the waters.

His mind knew that Pitch was to blame for all this pain he was experiencing and swore he would pay him back ten fold for it. But then his thoughts changed coarse as he ran towards Elsa with her arms outstretched and open for him. For the first time in this experience, he was relieved.

"Jack…" She called his name and her beautiful voice echoed in his head. Strangely, no matter how fast he ran, he never came any closer to his lover. His body felt heavy causing him to be unable to fly.

Suddenly, his worst nightmare unfolded before his eyes. A wave of dark shadows tsunami their way behind Elsa's angelic form, completely unaware of the dangers pending. He pushed himself harder to reach her, to protect her.

A loud, evil chuckle echoed through the air. Jack's eyes widened. Pitch. The wave crashed with force over the platinum blonde's body, completely devouring her out of his sights.

"ELSA! NO!" He screamed. His powers seemed to immediately return to him as he rushed to her aid. He used his frost magic to fend off the demonic horses that surrounded them. One after the next, they were no match for him. Once the nightmares backed down from the fight, Jack fell to his knees beside the woman on the ground.

He bend down and picked her up out of the snow and scattered black sand, gently placing her in his lap. He brushed her matted hair out of her soft face. Seeing her lifeless face was breaking his frozen heart.

The thought of his heart reminded him of his dark fate set by Pitch. Instinctively, his free hand went to his chest. Once the black sand reached his heart, his life would end. Then, his mind went back to the woman in his arms. If he dies, it would break Elsa's heart as well. The thought was killing him. He hugged the hallucination in the form of Elsa to his chest tightly. He didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

He wasn't expecting a response; he thought she was dead, again. His heart skipped when he felt a slight pressure around him. He pulled back and saw her smiling softly at him.

"E-Elsa…?" He whispered, afraid she would disappear if he spoke too loudly.

"Jack, I finally found you." She said sweetly. Jack looked to her with wide eyes.

With Jack's lightened dream, the nightmares refused to let it continue. Black sand knights rode their fiery-eyed steeds, swords drawn. Jack looked around and saw them quickly approaching.

He gently laid Elsa's form on her back before standing. Ever so effortlessly, he destroyed the troops. He fought them off one by one. Before Jack knew it, they were surrounded. His fears were once again taking over him.

Suddenly, he felt a cool caress against his cheek. He looked over and saw Elsa with her gently hand placed against his cheek. He exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxed slightly into her touch. He turned back to the assaulting knights and took a defensive stance with Elsa standing behind him. He deflected their attacks away from them and attacked them with his frost magic from behind.

He had to keep fighting, to protect what meant the most to him.

XxX

Just outside of the small town of Burgess was a frozen lake in the middle of the woods. North landed the sleigh on the shore and Elsa jumped out as soon as it touched down. She rushed out onto the ice. She looked down into the dark waters but there was no sign of Jack.

She went right into the middle and knew she needed to swim for him. She took off her snowflake-embroidered cape, allowing it to float off in the wind. Tooth realized what she was planning and hurried to stop her. She flew and gently grabbed the Snow Queen's wrist.

"Elsa, you'll freeze to death." She warned. Elsa just chuckled slightly. She looked at her and smiled.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." She said. Tooth looked at her worriedly but released her hand then rejoined her Guardian companions on the shoreline. All of them looked to her with worried faces. Elsa was grateful for their concern but she knew the only way to save Jack was for her to face the icy waters and bring him back herself. She was the only one that could. She turned away from them once more. Her face hardened with determination.

Elsa knelt down, her hands touching the clear blue ice. She raised one hand and formed a sharp sickle in her fist, plunging it into the sheet. It easily pierced it, causing the ice around and beneath her to fracture and crack.

Soon, the ice gave way and she was plunged into the frigid waters. She came back to the surface and took a deep breath before diving back under. The Guardians waited on the shore, hoping and praying that Elsa would find Jack soon and both of them would be ok.

Her dress hugged her curves as the fabric moistened and the skirt would occasionally stick to her legs but it didn't bother her. Elsa looked around the darkness. It was hard to see more than 5 feet in front of her. She swam and swam, but she felt like she was swimming in a circle.

Suddenly, she saw black sand swirling in the waters. Elsa looked down but couldn't see where the source of the black sand was. She swam further down, following the sand.

Her eyes widened and her heart clinched as she finally saw where the black sand was emerging from, Jack's chest. She quickly swam to him, hugging his body for a moment before pulling him with her towards the surface. She started to panic when she couldn't find the hole in the ice she had created earlier, and to make things worse, she was starting to feel air deprived.

She hit the ice with her fist in an attempt to break it, no luck. She looked at Jack, he was unconscious and it looked like his eyes were squeezed shut in fear. She gently caressed his cheek and it seemed as though he relaxed slightly. She needed to hurry. She looked back up.

She realized that the black horses were present above the surface. Her eyes widened. That meant the Guardians were fighting them, possibly even Pitch. She punched the ice harder. Her one arm still grasping Jack, she would never allow herself to release him from her hold. No matter what, she would not abandon him.

Her air supply was depleting quickly. _'This was all part of Pitch's plan.'_ Elsa thought. _'Get me to eagerly jump in after Jack and drown in the process.' _She clenched her teeth and began ramming the ice with her shoulder as best she could. She wasn't about to let Pitch win.

She pushed herself away from the surface and waved her hand back and forth, unleashing her magic on the ice above. It still wasn't doing enough to break through. She needed to get out. Now. She focused all her energy on her hand, building up her control of the already formed ice. Slowly, she forced it upwards. Elsa's lungs were giving out. Air bubbled escaped her as she needed to gasp. After what seemed like forever to her, with a loud crack the ice gave way and split down the center of bulged piece she had manipulated and pushed apart.

As fast as she could, she swam for the surface. As she broke the water barrier, she gulped the air into her lungs.

"Elsa!" She heard a few of the Guardians yell.

"I… got him! I found… Jack!" She responded between breaths, the water still sloshing her and Jack back and forth.

"Ha ha!" North laughed in triumph. He was now able to completely focus on the battle at hand. He sliced through the black sand horses with his double swords. Bunny did the same with his boomerangs and Sandman, with his sand wipes, turning the horses back into his usual gold dream sand.

Tooth sighed with relief as she heard Elsa's exclaim. She burst through a few more horses and came to Elsa's aid. The other three Guardians gave her cover as she rushed to the hole in the ice.

Elsa pulled Jack towards the side of the ice and was glad when Tooth helped to pull him onto solid ground. Once he was safely out of the water, Elsa placed both arms over the ice and hoisted herself up, slipping slightly a few times, and laid on the cold sheet panting for a moment.

"Are you alright Elsa?" Tooth asked in worry, checking Elsa's pulse from her wrist. Elsa nodded, still sucking in the sweet, sweet air.

But after a few moments, she stopped breathing and listened. There wasn't the smallest air intake from Jack lying beside her. She gasped again and hurriedly rolled to his side. She looked at his face, it looked peaceful. She placed her ear to his chest, she couldn't hear anything. Tears started to blur her vision.

Quickly, she began pressing his chest in a steady rhythm, ignoring the hole with black sand spilling out of it. She needed to get him breathing again.

"Come on, Jack! Stay with me!" She pleaded. She placed her lips over his and tried to give him her breath. She put her ear to his chest again. Still nothing. She repeated her process, a stream of tears spilling down her cheeks. Nothing. She continued her CPR on him another round.

She placed her lips over his once more and filled his lungs with her air. Suddenly, he coughed and spit up the water. His breathing was heavy as he sucked in much needed air. Elsa cried happily and hugged his neck. She looked back up at him and realized he was still unconscious. Now, she took notice of the hole in his chest. Black sand spewed out of the gash. Jack's face was curled in pain. Elsa cupped his face in her hands. She hated seeing him in so much pain.

Elsa heard Pitch's dark chuckle echo around her. Her head shot up and she gripped Jack protectively. Pitch chuckled again at her response.

"It seems that starting back up his heart is allowing my sand to move more quickly. Thank you, Princess." Pitch said in amusement. Elsa growled at his words, gently brushing Jack's hair from his face before standing up and taking a defensive stance. She looked all around, searching for the evil man hiding in the shadows.

"Why don't you stop hiding and fight?! Is the fear you are so desperate to spread finally biting back at you, Pitch?! Are you scared of a little cold?!" Elsa taunted. Now it was Pitch's turn to scowl. He came out of the tree line, trying to look regal with his back straight and hands folded behind it. Elsa inwardly laughed at his attempt. He was no royal.

Elsa wasted no time. She threw an icy blast his way. He deflected it with his sand and countered quickly. Elsa created an ice shield coming out of the ground, not only for herself, but also to protect Jack. She jumped to the side and shot another blast. The two exchanged blows, neither hitting the other, but keeping each other on their toes.

"You really should consider joining me Elsa. Nothing goes better together than cold and dark!" He said raising his arms to display the giant frozen black sand sculpture on top of the iced over lake.

Elsa saw what she had helped create and her eyes widened. How could she have created something so horrid? Her face hardened. "I would never join you! All you do is hurt others!" She yelled in response.

Pitch smiled. "Yes. I pride myself in my accomplishments." He said, looking over past Elsa to Jack. Elsa's cheeks became hot with fury.

"Leave Jack out of this!" She ordered.

"Now why would I do that? If anything, _you_ should stay out of this." He said darkly, taking a step closer.

Suddenly, Pitch was hit in the side of the head with Bunny's boomerang. "You really shouldn't speak to a lady like that, mate." He said. Before Pitch knew it, Sandman had his wipe wrapped around his ankle and Tooth followed up, launched him into the air with the best punch she could muster. Once Pitch had reached the end of his chain, Sandy brought him tumbling back to the earth.

North came up with his battle cry but stopped as soon as he saw that Pitch was laid out in a daydream, feeling a little embarrassed. All the Guardians slowly approached Elsa who was already knelt beside the white haired boy lying on the ice.

* * *

**Phew! That was crazy! Sorry it took me a bit to post, but at least Jack made another appearance! Right? Anyway, as always, I love hearing from you guys and enjoy seeing reviews! Let me know what you thought of the chapter and give me any constructive criticism you may have! ^.^ **

**Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
